Something New: A TFP Fanfiction
by KatPerson098
Summary: Things have been fine until Aveen came to Jasper. She meets the Autobots and has to decide; Should she stay with the small team or continue on as a neutral to avoid trouble? RATED T FOR VIOLENCE, SUGGESTIVE HUMOR, LANGUAGE, AS WELL AS CHARACTER DEATH(S) {might be changed to a M}
1. Jasper isn't so nice after all

_**Aveen's POV**_

It was an ordinary day, I guess. I was simply driving through Jasper's sandy roads, muttering at the slippery sand gliding underneath my wheels. Of course, Jasper had it's wonderful plateaus and sunsets, but the _sand_ is what really makes my engine growl. All of a sudden, a loud blast could be heard from behind me. I stopped and turned around, seeing nearly half of the Decepticon armada fighting against... No, it couldn't be. The _Autobots_? But, they... They died off... Right?

"Hey, you!"

A 'Con began running towards me. "Scrap."

I turned around quickly and sped off. I foudn myself inbetween two plateaus and screeched to a stop. Transforming, I looked around frantically. I haven't fought for... a Vorn, at least. The 'Con still ran after me, shooting at me. Thank Primus he had bad aim. I darted through a crack in the wall big enough to support only me. The 'Con ran past, not bothering to check his surroundings.

I came out of the crack, backing off.

"Going somewhere, Aveen?" A sinster voice could be heard from behind me. My optics widened and I whipped around. _Starscream._

My optics narrowed and I scowled, my servo turning into a blaster. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Without warning, I shot at him. But, my timing was off and he dodged it easily. I wasn't so lucky and a blast had me down in an instant. I groaned in pain before stumbling up. My side leaked energon, but I could care less right now; I could heal it later. I shot at him again, this time hitting him. He stumbled back, a scorch mark on his chestplates. He ran towards me and slashed.

Everything went dark as a white figure appeared and fought off the winged 'Con.


	2. Found

_**Smoke's POV**_

I guess it all like started out with Ratchet calling us all in. "Decepticons..." I muttered to myself, seeing the symbols on the screen. All of a sudden, Jack's picture popped up on the screen... in the same place as the 'Cons.

Before I knew it, we were all running through the groundbridge to the middle of nowhere. There was dozens of them as they were mining at an energon mine. Jack was nowhere to be found. Why was his picture showing in this place?

One of them saw us, I guess, since they all started shooting in our direction.

"Smokescreen and Arcee, go try to find Jack! Everyone else, cover me." Optimus shouted to us over the gunfire.

Arcee and I sprinted off, shooting at any 'Con who got in our way. After a while of running, we saw... blood? We exchanged shocked glances and darted towards it.

What we saw made my spark nearly go out; Jack lying on the ground in a pool of blood. A large gash ran across his back. Arcee screeched in terror, tears forming at the edges of her optics. I did nothing but stare.

"J-Jack..."

I heard a familiar jet and looked up. Starscream loomed overhead, going towards a white car. Not knowing if it was a civilian or not, I just couldn't bare to let them die. So, I went towards them, transforming in the process.

By the time I got there, the car had transformed into a femme. She fought off Starscream, with a blast to his chestplates. This barely phased him, and he... slashed at her optic. I growled and punched him in the helm, throwing him off. He ran off and flew away from the scene. I turned, seeing the pure white femme look at me in shock before collapsing. Rushing over, I grabbed her by the arm.

 _'Optimus to Smokescreen, do you read?'_

"Yeah," I said through my com. "What's the matter?"

 _'Come back, we have to retreat.'_

A groundbridge formed infront of me and I wasted no time going through.


	3. Where am I?

**(Heya guys, KatPerson098 here! Just a heads up, every 2 chapters is one scene; and every chapter is from either aveen's or Smoke's POV.**

 **Be sure to review and possibly follow!)**

 _ **Aveen's POV:**_

Darkness. That was all I saw. Never before could I think darkness would hurt so damned much.

I started to regain conciousness, as a loud whirring sound could be heard through my audios. I didn't dare open my optics as the whirring continued, for I didn't want to be hurt again. However, as my concious returned, a painful burning appeared on my faceplate and I winced.

The whirring stopped. Voices.

I was hesitant to open my optics; what if it was Knockout. I surely was not in the mood to see him. But, it'd be better to show I'm alive rather than he gut me since I'm labeled an 'organ donor'.

My optics opened and closed again, due to a bright light shining in my face. After I adjusted to the blinding light, I looked at my surroundings slowly. This... wasn't the Nemisis. And these weren't the Decepticons. They were the Autobots.

I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. What were they doing here? What was _I_ doing here?

The pain returned.

"Agh!" I yelped, clutching my left optic.

"Wait, don't move!" An orange and white mech said to me.

I looked to him, freezing. With my free optic, I glanced around. Several mechs stood around me; a yellow and black one with large, round blue optics, a larger green one, and a white one with red and blue details covering him. I then looked in the distance, seeing a small blue femme with a much larger blue and red mech towering over her. It looked he was comforting her, but from what?

"Miss," I looked back to the orange mech. "I'm going to continue repairing your optic, so I'll need to put you into stasis until your damaged optic is finished."

Damaged? Why was it- oh... Right.

I nodded to him, lifting my servo from my shredded optic. He walked over to a datapad and began typing in keys. Within a klik, I was out.


	4. UPDATE

Hey guys

This story hasn't been abandoned, I just haven't gotten an idea for a new chapter. So, I'm going to redo this story to get a better idea on what the hell I was thinking.

I won't delete this, incase anyone still wants to read what I had.

Thanks guys!

~ KatPerson098


End file.
